Forsaken Angel
by BlackxTigris
Summary: Halym has lived in the Forsaken Fortress since before she can remember. Due to a curse placed on her by the late master of the Fortress, Ganon must keep her alive and well. Her chance at freedom arrises through a strange boy clad in green... Quill/OC
1. Learning to Fly

Halym's gaze shifted from her work to the sky. The light from hundreds of stars shone back, mingling with the golden glow of the searchlights behind her. It was a clear night. The young woman of 19 sat on the outer wall of the Forsaken Fortress, the Great Sea spanned in front of her. The waves crashed lazily against the fortress walls far below.

She gave a contented sigh as her attention turned back to the contraption resting in her lap. It was a sort of glider, fashioned to close into a staff. And it was finished. Time for a test run.

Halym hopped to her feet, twirling the staff as she made her way to a ladder. The girl scampered up it one-handed. The bokoblin manning the spotlight snarled and babbled, regarding Halym as she brushed her short raven hair out of her face. It snorted, ignoring her as it continued to search for intruders. Halym wasn't anything new. The majority of her upbringing had been spent at the Forsaken Fortress. She knew the place inside out and upside-down.

Halym leapt on top of the stone railing, and sat crouched as she hit the butt of the staff on the stone. The metal latch released, and the wooden pole split into a V. The delicate paper-like cloth rustled in the breeze as Halym stood. She inspected the cloth in between the wooden V, making sure it was secure. Satisfied, Halym held the glider over her head, grasping the parts of the staff she had left a gap in the paper-cloth.

With a grin and a prayer, Halym leapt off the side. The glider caught the breeze beautifully, and the girl soared over the fortress. She practiced maneuvering, gliding through the golden spotlight beams to tease the bokoblins.

Confident in her mobility, Halym caught an updraft and landed on a stone stairwell. Her heart pounded in her chest with the excitement of her first flight. She did it. She had flown. For so long she had been chained to the ground, to the fortress, envying the seagulls and cursing her father's enchantment.

Halym needed more height. The girl carefully folded the paper cloth back into the hollow staff and secured the latch on the end. She ran up the stairs. Her boots tapped against the stone as she made her way to the large doors holding the prisoners. With a fleeting glance side to side, Halym heaved open the wooden doors and slipped inside. Something caught her attention, and she paused before making her way to the top. There was a new prisoner. Helmaroc must have captured her recently. The prisoner was a young girl, a small blonde thing in a floral island dress. She ran to the edge of the cell, clutching the bars with tiny hands and staring at Halym with big scared eyes. The other two girls present in the dell looked up as well.

"A-are you here to rescue us?" the timid blonde asked, her voice high-pitched with youth. Halym glared at her with burning green eyes, wondering if she should talk to the runt or not.

"Please," the child pleaded, "I want to go home," Halym's gaze softened. She took a few slow steps toward the cell.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," replied Halym, kneeling beside the girl. "What would be the point of freeing you from the cell? I can't get you out of the fortress. I'm stuck here, too." Halym rose and turned away from the girl.

"My big brother will come for me!" the small girl cried, and Halym paused. She turned her head to the side.

"If that's so, then I wish him the best of luck. He'll need it." With that, Halym ran up the spiral woodwork. She emerged at the top of the tower, the wind tossing her short raven hair. A strong gale blasted over her, and she stumbled for balance. She looked to the edge of the tower as feathers rained down. The great bird of the fortress was perched beside her, head tilted and eyes burning.

"Shoo," Halym hissed, waving her hand dismissively. The beast clacked its beak and changed the angel of its head. Halym disregarded it and continued up the path. The giant bird launched off of its perch and landed in her way. It made a soft screech, bringing its great head inches from the girl's. She gave an irritated scoff, pushing away its giant beak. It pushed back, beating its wings in an attention-seeking manor.

"Helmoroc!" Halym shouted, holding her staff in a fierce stance. "Not now! Get out of my way!" The great bird dropped his feathered head to the ground, clicking its beak apologetically. Halym massaged her brow s she gave a heavy sigh. She kneeled next to the bird's massive head.

"I question whether you're a bird of a puppy," Halym stated softly, gently running her fingers over Helmaroc's beak, "I raised you too soft." The bird clacked its beak and closed its bright eyes as Halym patted it. The girl stood

"Now go, you big oaf." The great bird screeched as it launched into the air, its beating wings sending blasts of wind over Halym. It soared to its nest. Halym continued up to the top of the fortress. The wind was strong, causing the girl's dark grey skirt to billow wildly s she climbed on the wooden railing outside of the master's quarters. She paused to admire the view from her vantage point, spotting the far-off blobs of islands with longing. She smacked the staff o the wood to release the clasp. It snapped into its V shape, the light paper cloth flapping in the breeze.

"What are you doing, girl?" Halym froze. Her blood ran cold at the sound of the voice. She quickly hopped down and faced the lord of the Forsaken Fortress. He glared down at Halym, awaiting her response.

"I was just testing my new invention, Ganondorf," she informed him, making steady eye contact. Ganon eyed the glider with a frosty gaze.

"And what does this invention of yours do?" he asked. She suspected he already knew the answer, but complied anyway.

"It's a glider, sir. It'll help me on patrol." His cold gaze never faltered as he continued to glare at her.

"Is that so? Make sure you don't end up in the sea or with a broken neck." He turned on his heel and returned to his room, closing the door with a slam. His words weren't said to express his concern or his care. He actually didn't like the young woman at all. But for the sake of the fortress, it was his duty to protect the Pirate Captain's daughter. She was the descendent of the former lord of the fortress, and in his last moments, he had placed a curse upon his daughter. The ruthless pirate had bound the fate of the fortress to that of the girl's. If mortal harm should come to Halym, the fortress would fall. For that, Ganon kept her safe within the Forsaken Fortress.

Halym took a deep breath as she turned back toward the riling. Once more, she climbed onto it and held the glider over her head. She leapt off.

Halym basked in the surge of adrenaline as she soared over the fortress. The occasional spotlight was shot in her direction, and she made faces at the bokoblins in charge of them. She practiced dips and dives, measuring how fast it took her to regain control.

Through the whistling of the wind in her ears, Halym became alert when she heard something strike the stone of the fortress behind her. She steadied her craft and took a backward glance to catch sight of a plummeting form. She soared to the top of a tower and transferred her glider to a staff. The girl peered down into the water. Nothing but a few barrels…

On impulse, Halym leapt up to alert one of the bokoblins about her suspicion, but stopped abruptly in her tracks. Why the heck should she let them know? Over her years in confinement, she had developed an odd attachment to the fortress itself, but she always despised the creatures inside of it. All except for the Helmaroc King, whom she had been charged to raise.

Halym let a sly grin creep over her face as she casually strolled to the ladder. She ignored the rungs and slid down it, then treaded to her usual spot in between two watchtowers. The girl stretched out on her back. Her hands were propped under her head as she gazed at the starry night sky.

The piercing alarm whistle sounded, and Halym leapt up startled. Sown on the flat plateau, a searchlight was trained on a startled figure. An intruder in the Forsaken Fortress. Who in their right mind would want to break _in_ to this place? Halym was immediately interested in the specimen, green-clad and blonde haired. And he was just a kid! Much younger than Halym. She watched intently as he was manhandled inside by a pair of pig-faced moblins. Halym instantly took off for the prison.


	2. An Ally In Green

Link picked himself off the dusty floor, dazed and disoriented. His head spun as he looked around. He was in a damp cell, furnished with a table, and a shelf adorned by a vase. He stumbled to the wooden door, feebly jiggling the handle.

"Yeah, they put you in there just to leave the door unlocked. The fatheads aren't _that_ stupid." The blonde jumped away from the door, startled at the voice. He hadn't even heard them come in. a woman stepped into the lamplight on the other side of the bars. She looked older, with short raven hair and piercing emerald eyes. She was pale-skinned and slender, with a long staff grasped in her hand.

"What're you doing in my fortress, boy?" she asked, her voice cold. The blonde shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Your fortress?" he said. The woman kneeled next to the bars, bringing her face to his level.

"Yes. _MY_ fortress," she said sternly, looking him in the eye. Link held her challenging gaze evenly. A smile spread over her face as she stood.

"I don't know why, but I like you, kid. That door might be locked, but that vase isn't." Before he could respond, the mysterious woman turned and disappeared. Puzzled, Link took a glance at the vase decorating the shelf. He looked back to where the woman had been, then climbed the table. The boy hopped on the shelf to inspect the decorative vase. It did seem odd, an item such as this in a damp prison cell. Link pushed it aside to reveal a crawl space in the wall. He beamed as he crawled into it. A way out! He made a few right turns, and emerged o the other side of his cell. He jumped to the ground and gave a smirk. Piece of cake. He'd have his sister out in no time. The boy ran down the hall. Something snatched him by the collar of his shirt, and he gagged as he got yanked backward. He was spun around to face the same woman from before.

"You're reckless, you know that?" she whispered sharply. She placed a pale hand on the top of his head, and turned it toward a circular room. A fat-lipped moblin was snuffling around, lantern held aloft.

"Recklessness will cost you," she informed him. Link watched her silently as she observed the monster. Her emerald eyes turned back to him.

"I'll help you outta here, but you have to answer some of my questions later. Deal?" Link nodded. "Good. Follow my lead and don't say anything." Link was about to question her, but was abruptly stopped as the woman wrenched his arms behind his back and roughly dragged him forward. The moblin grunted as they approached, holding his lamp high to inspect them. Upon sighting the girl, he scrambled to attention and saluted as they passed. Link was stunned. These monsters yielded to a girl like her? But she couldn't REALLY be the master of the fortress, could she?

They continued their charade through the next few rooms. The woman finally released him outside, under a canopied walkway.

"So," she started, turning to the boy, "What's your name?"

"Link," he replied.

"All right, Link, why are you I this fortress?" Link hesitated. If she was the mistress of the fortress, should he tell her? But she had already helped him out of the prison…

"I'm… here to rescue my sister," he stated, finding his determination.

"Oh. You're the kid that girl was talking about…" Link's eyes widened.

"Aryll? You saw her? Is she okay?!" he asked wildly.

"Whoa, hold your horses, kid," the woman said, holding her hands up for silence.

"Yeah, she's fine. For now. Tucked in a nice cozy cell." Link looked up at the tower of the fortress, staring at the window with seagulls flocked around it. The woman looked, too.

"You know," she mused after a slight pause, "I'm gonna help you out. I don't know why, but I've got this feeling I should." She eyed him doubtfully. "Do you even have a weapon, Link?"

"Yeah, I lost it when the pirates blasted me in," the boy told her. She snorted.

"Pirates. Wonderful. You better get that sword back."

"That's what I was trying o do before I got caught. I'm gonna need to disable the searchlights, though." A sly grin spread over the girl's lips.

"Do those pirates of yours have room for one more?" Link shrugged.

"I guess so…"

"Good. You go get that sword. I'll take care of the spotlights." The girl hopped onto the stone railing. "My name's Halym, by the way." With that, she flicked a latch on her staff and launched over the side. Link ran to a door. His success rested in the hands of this strange woman. Halym.

********************************************************************************************************************

The staff split, and Halym was soaring through the air. This kid could be her ticket out. Through him, she could access the pirate ship and be out in no time. Now for some good old-fashion fun…

She landed at the base of a ladder, and scaled it after recovering her staff. She walked casually to the bokoblin on the spotlight platform, and just as equally casual, thwacked him over the head. He reeled backward, falling off the platform. She hauled his smelly bulk over the side of the tower. It hit the water with a satisfying splash, and Halym hopped up to the controls. She turned the lever, and the golden beams shone toward the heavens. One down, two to go. Halym took a running leap over the side of the tower, and glided to the next on an updraft. The next two towers were disabled like clockwork. Bokoblin out, light up, bokoblin out, light up.

Halym was poised on the edge of the third tower, crouched and holding her staff for balance.

"Good luck, kid," she said softly. Her gaze shifted up the fortress to rest on the giant nest. Her green eyes widened. She launched herself off the side of the tower, unclasping her staff. Halym glided to the base of the prison tower.

************************************************************************************************

Link delivered the last blow to the bokoblin, sending it spinning to the ground. Its body exploded in a cloud of purple and black plumes of smoke. The bar across the doors rose up. Link brandished his sword triumphantly, and pushed open one of the large wooden doors. He peered cautiously around the frame, and beamed as he spotted his sister in the cell. Excited, he stepped fully into the room. Aryll turned and spotted him. She gave a gasp, her face lighting up.

"Big brother!" she cried.

"Link!" a sharp voice shouted, and he heard the door close. All three occupants of the cell gazed past him. He turned to find the girl, staff in hand and breathing heavily. "Quickly, get your sister and-" Her voice was drowned out by an ear-piercing cry. Startled, he looked up in time to see the great bird of the fortress descending over him.

Halym launched herself at the boy, hooking her arm around him and raising her staff. The Helmoroc King landed heavily beside them, blasting them with feathery gusts of wind. Despite her attempts of defense, the great bird clamped one clawed foot around Halym, pinning her arms to her side. She cried out as one of his talons dug into her side. Scattering feathers, the Helmoroc King flew out of the prison, and up to the top of the fortress. Halym squirmed desperately, trying to relieve the dizzying pain. Th ebird hovered by Ganondorf's quarters. The lord of the fortress was there on his balcony, regarding Link. With a flick of his head, the order was given.

"No…" Halym gasped, as Helmoroc tossed the boy. In one quick motion, the bird released Halym, and snatched her in his beak. Her side burned, and she clung to her staff. Ganondorf's cold eyes widened.

"Give her to me," he ordered menacingly.

"No!" she cried, grasping the bird's beak and staring it in the eyes. "Throw me, Helmoroc!" she urged. The bird made a guttural sound deep in its throat, momentarily confused.

"I'm sorry, Roc," Halym whispered. With a scream, she rammed the butt of her staff into the bird's eye. It gave a horrified squawk of pain, and with a mighty toss, sent Halym hurtling through the air. The cries of the bird became faint as she plummeted to the Great Sea. She fumbled with her staff that she miraculously still clung to. The wind whipped her hair around her face, but she finally managed to open the staff. She parted the sides, holding it aloft. Her arms wrenched painfully as it caught the wind, and it took her a few moments to gain control. Her head spun as she desperately searched the dark sea for link. He was nowhere in sight. Halym turned her head back toward the fortress. With a swelling heart, she saw that it was far behing her. Her fingers became numb grasping the glider, and with every small dip or turn, sharp pain bolted from her side. She closed her eyes as the dizzying sensation increased. Halym jumped as her feet skimmed the waves, the water startling her. The cold liquid seeped into her boots, sending chills up her spine. The girl's strength was failing, and she glided deeper into the water. The cold water numbed her side. Exhausted, Halym clung to her glider, using it as a raft. Her arms ached. Her head spun. She was in the middle of the Great Sea. She lifted her head up feebly, and felt unconsciousness starting to take a hold of her. She heard a whooshing sound, and dizzily made out beating wings above her. Terror gripped Halym.

"Helmoroc…" she croaked, wondering if Ganondorf sent him for her. Most certainly. To keep his precious fortress safe. Halym slowly closed her eyes, letting the darkness overtake her.


	3. Freedom

Halym groaned as she started to come to. Her eyes slowly opened, and took a few seconds to adjust. Clear blue skies and soft morning light greeted her. The girl furrowed her brows, searching the area with her eyes. She was in a circular, high-walled area, grassy and peaceful. Small twirling balls of light danced around a calm pool in the middle. Halym lifted herself onto her elbows. A sharp pain hit her side, and she cried out as she fell back down. She looked at her side. Her shirt had been sheared off a bit above the waist, revealing a heavily bandaged stomach.

With great care, Halym moved to a sitting position and looked wonderingly around. A flutter above the girl caused her to give a small start, and shield her head with her arms. Something landed lightly in front of her.

"Easy. It's okay, you're safe now," a male voice said. She lowered her arms. The voice's owner was a Rito, a bird-like creature. She had only seen one other Rito once before, but still couldn't help but stare. His feet were yellow and scaly, with bird-like claws. A hooked hawk beas was in place of his nose. His dark skin was sharply contrasted by his white hair, which was swept up behind his head. His red eyes stared back.

"Don't try to move, okay?" he told her, kneeling next to her, "Your wound's still healing." Halym gingerly touched her bandaged middle.

"You… saved me?" she asked, her voice scratchy.

"Yes. Just in time, too. That big bird was after you. It was lucky that I happened to be in the area. Not many people are," he told her.

"Thank you very much," she said, the fact that she was free sinking in.

"No problem. I'd have to say, I was surprised to find someone like you near a place like that." Halym's eyes widened as she remembered something.

"Link! Did you find Link!" she cried. She placed a hand over her lips, suddenly embarrassed at her outburst. The Rito stared at her. She was about to apologize, but he interrupted.

"You know Link?" he asked.

"Yes. I was helping him free his sister." The Rito's head tilted to one side.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Halym. Of the Forsaken Fortress." The birdman held out a hand.

"Quill. Rito Postman." She shook it. "The Forsaken Fortress… How'd you end up there, Halym?" The girls gave him a quick run-through of basically her life story; her pirate captain father, the curse, the confinement, how she met Link, how they got chucked from the top of the Fortress. In turn, he filled her in on Link's story; how his sister was taken, how he had convinced the pirates to help Link into the fortress.

"So… you've never been outside the fortress before?" Quill asked. Halym shook her head. She gazed around the clearing once more.

"Where are we?" the girl inquired.

"We're in the Mother and Child Isle, just southeast of the fortress. It was close and safe." One of the balls of light twirled around Halym's foot, sending dazzling sparkles every which way. She chuckled.

"Quill, what are these?" she asked her new friend. He smiled.

"They're fairies," he told her, catching one in his hands, "Here," he held the creature out over Halym's lap, and parting his fingers slightly. She placed her hands around his, and he carefully slid his out. Quill clasped her pale hands, and pulled them quickly apart. The fairy darted out, then spun around Halym. She closed her eyes, grasping Quill's hands as a tingling feeling tickled her side. The fairy stopped, and the tingling subsided.

"There," Quill said, pulling Halym to her feet, "I've been trying to get one to do that since we got here." Halym released his tan hands, and gingerly undid the bandages of her side. Her injury was healed.

"Wow," she whispered, smiling. A sad look flashed momentarily over Quill's eyes.

"I can't believe you've never been outside the Forsaken Fortress," he told her.

"I know. I'm in your debt," she said.

"Please," he started, "It was nothing." Halym slowly looked around.

"Did you… happen to grab my glider?" she asked meekly. Quill shook his head apologetically.

"I'm afraid there wasn't time," he told her. Halym's heart sank, but she smiled anyway.

"I understand." Quill watched her for a moment.

"How about you come to my island with me? I think you need some time to recuperate still," he offered. Halym tilted her head to the side.

"What about Link?" she asked.

"One of my comrades is already out looking for him. Let's take care of you." Halym smiled.

"Okay. Thank you." He nodded. Quill's arms began to shift, soon to be replaced by brown and white-flecked wings.

"Get on my back," he told her. He bent his knees, and Halym carefully wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" she asked as he hoisted her snugly on his back.

"Yeah, of course. Hold on!" He beat his wings, and the pair rose out of the circular island. Halym held on tightly as they ascended over the Great Sea. They were soon soaring through the sky. Halym was breathless at the view.

"Quill!" she cried, looking excitedly around as the wind tossed her hair, "This is amazing!" A chuckle rumbled from Quill. The great expanse of sea was brilliant in the morning light, and wind was warm. Halym truly felt free. She rested her head on Quill's shoulder.

"Thank you so much," she told him softly. His cheek brushed against hers as he turned his head slightly to the side.

"You're welcome, Halym," he replied. They flew on.

The pair soared over and near small islands, and Quill told the girl about each one.

"What's your island like?" she asked.

"Dragon Roost? That's where all the Rito postmen live. It's also home of the sky god, Valoo the Dragon. The island's a huge spire, and Valoo lives on the top."

"A dragon… Is the island taller than the Forsaken Fortress?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow," she breathed. A large lump of island could be seen, and Halym watched as it began to slowly get nearer. She spotted a large windmill.

"We're coming up to Windfall Island," Quill told her, "Dragon Roost is a little farther east of here."

It was midday as they passed over Windfall. Halym gazed wondrously down at the bustling town, the cheery people, the roving children.

"Look, Quill!" she urged, gazing at the happy town, "Oh I've seen nothing but monsters for so long…" Quill slowed, and hovered over the town.

"You want to go down?" he asked.

"Are you sure? We don't have to…"

"We're in no rush. My wings could use a rest anyway." Quill descended over a wooden dock. He touched down lightly, his talons clacking softly on the wood. Scattering feathers, Quill's wings returned to arms as Halym slid off his back. She looked around at the sunny town as Quill led her down the dock. She broke away from him and neared a tall tree. Slowly, she ran her hands over the rough bark.

"Life," she whispered. Halym turned to find Quill taking letters out of a red box. He stowed them in his letter bag, and extended an elbow in Halym's direction.

"Come on!" he beckoned as he started for an archway. Halym smiled as she ran to catch up to him, and took his arm. They passed many people on their way up through the town, most happily nodding or waving to Halym. Joy bubbled up inside her from all the human contact and she couldn't help but beam back.

Quill pulled her to a grassy path that led to a lush green ledge. He took her past a dancing man and a headstone to stand on the edge. Halym breathed in the salty breeze as the warm wind tossed her hair.

"Look," Quill said, pointing out across the vast expanse of blue ocean, "Dragon Roost." Halym peered in the indicated direction, spying a tall dark mass.

"Yoohoo! My dear, sweet miss!" Halym turned to find a poofy-haired man leaning over the headstone. "I don't believe I've seen you around these parts!" he stated. "What's your name, pretty miss?" he asked, bouncing around the stone.

"Uh, Halym," she said with a chuckle, glancing at Quill. The Rito had a bemused smile on his face.

"Do you dance, Miss Halym?" the man asked.

"A little, but I-"

"Wonderful!" the cheery fellow grasped her pale hands and spun her around the headstone. He released her, and she twirled to a stop. The man started to dance, the streamers on his arms spiraling when he spun. He finished, then bowed to Halym.

"Your turn, Miss Halym!" Quill rested his arms on the stone, leaning in a relaxed manor as he watched Halym.

"Well, okay," she said with a smile. The girl chose a style similar to the dancer's, and twirled and spun in a cheery fashion.

"Lovely, lovely!" the man cheered, stopping Halym by taking her hands and joining her. She laughed as they spun, enjoying the company of other people. He finally released her.

"Thank you for the marvelous dance, Miss Halym!" he said, giving a deep bow. Halym dipped in a curtsy.

"The pleasure's mine!" she told him. Quill stood, and looked toward the sun.

"I'm afraid we must be going," he informed her. She waved the dancer farewell, and wrapped her arms around Quill's neck. His wings appeared as he took a running leap off of the ledge. The two soared toward the tall spire of Dragon Roost Island.


End file.
